doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
River Song
River Song (de son vrai nom Melody Pond) est une archéologue du 51ème siècle qui accompagne épisodiquement le Docteur dans ses aventures depuis la saison 4. Très mystérieuse, River est un des très rares compagnons ayant une lignée temporelle désynchronisée à celle du Docteur. C'est cependant aux côtés du Onzième Docteur que son personnage prend progressivement son importance. Biographie Vu la nature de sa relation avec le Docteur, les faits sont présentés chronologiquement dans la perspective de River Song. Jeunesse Melody est née sur Demon's run, et est la fille d'Amy Pond et Rory Williams. Peu après sa naissance, elle est enlevée à sa mère par Kovarian qui veut faire d'elle une arme contre le Docteur. Apparemment remise aux Silences qui la placèrent (pour des raisons encore inconnus) dans une combinaison spatiale de 1969 modifiée à l’aide de diverses technologies aliens, elle tenta de s’échapper et appela à l’aide ce qui lui semblait être «la plus haute autorité sur Terre » à l’époque, le Président Nixon. C’est là que le Docteur retrouve sa trace mais Amy Pond , dans un moment de confusion, lui tire dessus. Elle ne sera pas blessée. On la retrouve 3 mois plus tard en juillet 1969 dans un orphelinat désaffecté (dans lequel il y a de nombreuses photos d’elle bébé et d’Amy) où elle arrive enfin à quitter sa combinaison spatiale qui semblait vouloir «se nourrir d’elle ». 6 mois après ces évènements (donc en janvier 1970) elle déambule seule dans New-York, apparemment à la rue et très malade. Elle dit à un homme qu’elle va mourir, mais qu’elle peut arranger ça, puis elle entame un cycle de régénération. Ensuite on ne sait pas ce qu'il advient d'elle, et on ne la retrouve que plus tard sous sa forme déjà adulte. Rencontres avec le Docteur Saison 6 A Good Man Goes to War Après avoir passé un de ses anniversaires en compagnie du Docteur à Londres en 1814, à faire du patin à glace tandis que Steevie Wonder lui chantait une sérénade, River rentre dans la prison où elle vit depuis déjà un certain temps et rencontre apparament pour la première fois (de son point de vue) Rory, son père. Celui ci lui demande de l'aide pour libérer Amy de Kovarian mais elle refuse, expliquant qu'elle ne pourra intervenir qu'à la toute fin de la bataille de Demon's Run. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion de cette bataille qu'elle explique à ses parents qui elle est, leur assurant par là qu'où elle puisse être, leur fille ne risque rien puisqu'elle est elle. The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon thumb|278px|River et le docteur dans l'épisode "Day of the Moon"River est invitée par une mystérieuse enveloppe bleu TARDIS en Utah, aux États-Unis. Découvrant qu'il s'agit de l'invitation du Docteur (âgé de 1103 ans), elle assiste à son assassinat par un étrange astronaute qu'elle tentera de tuer sans succès. Elle découvre par la suite qu'un autre Docteur, celui-là du présent et âgé de 909 ans, est toujours en vie et qu'elle vient d'assister à ce qui va lui arriver dans le futur. Elle garde le secret sur cet évènement, tout comme le font Amy et Rory, et enquête avec le Docteur dans l'Amérique de 1969 afin de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. C'est là qu'elle révèle à Rory des détails sur sa première rencontre avec lui et le fait qu'ils possèdent des trames temporelles inversées. Sa plus grande peur est de vivre le jour où le Docteur la rencontrera pour la première fois et ne saura donc absolument pas qui elle est (jour qui se révèle être celui de Silence in the Library). A la fin du double épisode, elle aide le Docteur à vaincre le Silence avec une maestria étonnante, puis l'embrasse avant de retourner définitivement à sa vie de prisonnière : elle apprend alors douloureusement que si c'est pour lui le premier baiser qu'ils s'échangent, il s'agit pour elle du dernier. Saison 5 The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang left|thumb|278px|River dans l'épisode "La pandorica s'ouvre" Cette fois-ci River a vu grand pour laisser son message au docteur : cette dernière a gravé un "Hello Sweety" sur la falaise de la ancienne planète de l'Univers. Elle y rajoute les coordonnées de l'époque ou elle se trouve écrites dans le code de base de l'univers. Le TARDIS, selon ces coordonnées, atterrit en Grande-Bretagne romaine en 102 après J-C, où elle vit camouflée en Cléopâtre en attente de lui donner un message l'alertant de l'explosion imminente du TARDIS. Durant cet épisode, Le Docteur et River Song travaille ensemble et découvrent que la Pandorica est en train d'émettre à travers le temps et l'espace un message à tous les ennemis du Docteur. Par un coup du sort, ce sera elle qui sera au commande du TARDIS. Elle sera heureusement sauvé grâce à un mécanisme de sécurité l'enfermant dans une boucle temporelle, puis secourue par le Docteur 2000 ans plus tard. Elle abattra enfinun Dalek afin de venger le Docteur, qu'elle croira mort, puis assistera à son sauvetage in-extremis de l'Univers. A la fin de l'épisode, elle et le Docteur une conversation ambigüe sur leur possible mariage, et elle lui assure qu'il va bientôt la rencontrer pour sa première fois et alors "tout changera". The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone thumb|284px|River song dans l'épisode "Le labyrinthe des anges" River Song, enquêtant sur un objet transporté à bord du vaisseau spatial le Byzantium, enregistre un message sur un témoin retour (une sorte de boîte noire du futur). 12 000 ans plus tard, le Doctor et Amy découvrent le message (écrit dans la langue des Time Lords) lors d'une visite dans un musée qui exposait le témoin retour comme un vestige archéologique. Le Docteur se précipite aux coordonnées inscrites sur la boîte et récupère River alors qu'elle s'échappe du vaisseau Byzantium en ouvrant un des sas donnant sur le vide. Au fil de l'intrigue, le Docteur et ses compagnons s'attendant à chasser un ange pleureur, se retrouvent coincés dans un labyrinthe et sont pourchassés par une toute une meute d'anges affamés. C'est dans cet épisode que l'évêque Octavian (un militaire religieux accompagnant les personnages dans cet épisode) nous apprend que River n'est pas digne de confiance car elle a tué un homme, chose qu'elle confirme en fin d'épisode. Elle est téléportée vers le vaisseau pénitentiaire, en compagnie des soldats survivants. Dans cet épisode elle est bien que plus jeune qu'à l'époque des évènements de la Bibliothèque, n'est pas encore Professeur (mais est Docteur) et est plus familière avec le onzième Docteur qu'elle ne l'était avec le précédent. Saison 4 Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead frame|Image promotionnelle de River Song pour l'épisode Silence in the Library River Song rencontre Le Dixième Docteur et Donna Noble pour la première fois sur une immense planète appelée la Bibliothèque mise en quarantaine pour cent ans. Dirigeant alors une expédition archéologique afin de découvrir pourquoi la planète a été ainsi isolée, elle fait vite preuve d'une très grande familiarité avec le Docteur, lui révélant qu'elle le connait de longue date même s'il la rencontre pour sa part pour la première fois . Elle parvient également à faire taire sa méfiance en lui révélant à l'oreille son véritable prénom (chose qu'il n'a alors quasiment jamais révélé à personne) mais hélas meurt au terme de l'aventure, bien qu'une copie de esprit soit in-extrémis enregistré dans l'ordinateur contrôlant la Bibliothèque, lui permettant ainsi de vivre dans un monde virtuel. Caractère River Song est une archéologue, mais c'est également une femme d'action qui, à la différence du Docteur, n'hésite pas à manier le pistolet pour se défendre. Elle partage lui le même respect pour le déroulement des évènements, se refusant de divulguer le futur à quiconque par souci de ne pas faire de spoilers. Elle est enfin d'un naturel charmeur qui fait écho aux propres tendances de la onzième incarnation du Docteur avec qui elle a vécu, pour le moment, l'essentiel des aventures que nous avons pu suivre à l'écran. Notes supplémentaires sur le personnage *River sait piloter le TARDIS et révèle avoir appris à conduire auprès du "meilleur" conducteur de TARDIS (soit le Docteur lui-même). *Elle connaît également la biologie des Time Lords ainsi que leur écriture. *Elle possède un carnet dont la forme et la couleur imite celle du TARDIS dans lequel elle a répertorié toutes ses rencontres avec le Docteur ainsi que des photographies de toutes ses incarnations. *Dans l'épisode The Pandorica Opens, elle utilise un bracelet afin de voyager dans le temps similaire à celui du Capitaine Jack Harkness. *Deux de ses leitmotivs sont "Hello Sweety" et "Spoilers". *Parmis ses accessoires, on compte un sonic screwdriver (donné par le docteur lui-même à la fin de la vie de River), un scanner portatif et un rouge à lèvres hallucinogène. Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Compagnons du Dixième Docteur